monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Democide/New Blog Series - Monster Ecological Analysis
Hello and good day, I'm Democide, a (former and now again) regular user here and (unfortunately inactive) admin in the Fanon Wiki. You may know me as monster creator there. With this blog I want to announce a blog series everyone can participate by discussing, asking questions and of course contradicting. It's about the adaptations of monsters specifically and evolution in the MH world generally. I'm trying to show why Capcom decided to design a monster that way, with that color or in that form, also how they evolved and what advantages these adaptations give to the organism. But first things first, The blogs will be released weekly on Thursday (at least I try to keep it up, if necessary I will delay it). I'm going to review all monsters of the main series (no Frontier because I have too few experiences with them) by species (so Zinogre together with Stygian Zinogre etc.). Also I want to show their role in the ecosystem and with what other monsters/animals it coexists and collides. Reasons for making this blog There are several reasons why I want to make this series: #'Help understanding the monsters better': The monsters are very interesting and only a few understand how much thought is behind every one and every little detail of a monster (or not in some cases). #'Expanding the official information': While it is all just a theory of mine or others and it should not be regarded as official by any means (but the information given from the game and Capcom), I think trying to explain some things on your own can help understand the monster better in a whole. #'Listen to other opinions and theories': I do not want to dictate information, I want to open a discussion where we can come closer to an explanation with no or few little contradictions. Also other people may see something you didn't even think about. Also asking questions is important because that means something is left unexplained/explained too few or a mistake was made. So I encourage you to ask all the questions you have. #'Fun': Of course I wouldn't make such a blog without having fun with it. I would be delighted if you join me in the fun. You should have understood by now that this is a blog for biologically interested people. And it is a blog that tries to fathom the evolution in the MH world. Rules #I ask of you not to write comments of the kind of "Capcom made them like that, that's why." because Capcom tried to design the monsters as realistic as but at the same time as impressing as possible. Normally these two go hand in hand but there are exceptions. That's why I don't want to ignore what Capcom intended to do and try to analyze it like I would a real animal to an appropriate degree. #If you want to contradict or supplement something, please don't just write it down like that but give reasons for your argumentation. It occurs frequently that not the theory is crucial but the reasons why it's supposed to be true. Also it helps me to understand how you come to "this" conclusion. #Please no insults, flaming and biased statements. This relates most to religious and ideologistic beliefs. I don't want to contradict or support your beliefs in any way, I want to emphasize that this is not the place to state and discuss your beliefs but it's a place of science-oriented discussion based on proofs and reasons. I hope I have said what I need and what I wanted to say. Left to say that I want to start next week with MH's most known monsters and the overall flagship, Rathalos and Rathian (with Azure/Silver Rathalos and Pink/Gold Rathian). I hope I see you in that blog next week then. See you. Category:Blog posts